Memory Lane
by GiraffeInAPie
Summary: What happens when a group of arguing teens are thrust into the childhood of their parents? Next Gen. Time Travel. Scorose. Teddy/Victoire Al/OC James/OC
1. Chapter 1

'James, darling?'

The sweet voice of a young woman echoed throughout the house.

'Please, would you get your FAT ARSE up here and tell me what the FUCK is going on?'

Rose Weasley had been having a brilliant day that Christmas Eve. The whole clan of Weasleys had gathered at Potter Manor for a day of festivities. Now, the adults had dressed up and trotted off to a Ministry ball, making the poor decision of leaving a large number of rowdy teenagers in their wake. At 12 Grimmauld Place ,(or Potter Manor as it was now referred to), in the living room Hugo and Teddy were engaged in a riveting match of wizards chess as James and Freddie huddled whispering in the corner, giggling like schoolgirls over a new toy they had found. In the kitchen, Scorpius and Al, (unlikely best friends), played Exploding snap at the kitchen table, chatting mindlessly about quidditch and girls and quidditch.

If you were to venture upstairs, you would find Lily, Lucy, Victoire and Victoire's best friend Alice Longbottom. They were engaged in the cliché activity of sitting around, painting nails, braiding hair and talking about 'cute boys'. Across the hall in the vast library was Molly Weasley, reading a book, on something highly exciting, no doubt. Next to her was the beautiful, yet vivaciously alternative, Dominique Weasley. As she did every day, she sat by herself writing a yearning letter to her girlfriend, Evangeline. Evangeline was a student at Beauxbatons and as far as everyone new, (including Dominique), could be a fifty year old man called Dennis, drinking butterbeer in his underwear in the basement of his mother's house. In that case, at least she would be dating a man and her grandmother may speak to her for the first time in two years. The last of the group were in the dining room, making ginger bread houses, like the children they were at heart. This was the captivatingly handsome ladies' man, Louis Weasley and his cousin Roxanne with their joint best friend Eloise Finnegan, although everyone seemed to call her 'Weez' for short.

As it happens, Rose wasn't completely truthful. In fact she had been having the worst few days of her life. It all started when James and Freddie got a little bored and decided to bewitch a sprig of mistletoe to trap any two people who stood beneath it until they kissed and were set free. It all started in good jest and laughter until yesterday, December 23rd. Rose had been strolling through the house having a nice conversation with Teddy, her brother in everything but blood, when her feet were suddenly glued to the floor. After they both looked up and spotted the white berries and simultaneously winced, they decided to get it over with and never speak of it again. I should note that at this point, Teddy and his girlfriend Victoire had been going strong for two years now with a proposal in the air any day now, (or so the family predicted). Also, after being friends since the first day of Hogwarts, Scorpius had only worked up the nerve to ask Rose out just a few days ago, to which she had happily accepted. As Teddy and Rose's reluctant lips just began to touch, through the kitchen door walked Victoire and Scorpius, as luck would have it. To make long story short, both relationships had come to a prompt end, no matter the tears and pleas of the offenders. Christmas Eve had been awkward at best.

Back to present day, Rose had been strolling through the house on her own, seeing as her whole family now regarded her as a 'double-whammy' of a homewrecker, when she noticed that Uncle Harry's office door had been pushed open very slightly, a door that was almost always locked. After cautiously peering through the entrance, she could clearly see an open draw, an empty box and the lid to this box with a clear 'CAUTION, POWERFUL MAGIC' stamp upon it. This, of course, was no doubt the work of her mischievous cousins, James and Freddie. As she thundered down the stairs, curious heads peeked from their respective rooms. In the living room, 11 curious teens entered behind a fuming Rose waving the empty box over her head. A cacophony of sound broke out as everyone shouted at once.

'What have you done?!'

'No, Teddy, leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you'

'What's happening?'

'I don't get it!'

'Stop being a pussy Scorp, you don't need that slag!'

'James, you utter idiot!'

'You're looking, urm…, very, urm…, nice today Weez...'

'Vic, please. Let me explain!'

'Stop pushing me!'

'Urm…, thanks Al?'

'Stop it, my nails are still wet!'

'Oh, well done Rose, you've made me drop it!'

'Isn't that a time turner?'

'WHAT!'

And then the noise ended, because there was no noise. The whole group of arguing youths was thrust into a tangle of limbs and time. They span and twisted and morphed into each other. And then it was over as they collapsed onto a grimy wooden floor with an almighty thud.

'Who are you, and how did you get in here?', growled a man with a walking stick and one eye…


	2. Chapter 2

'HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF…'

'SHUT UP!'

The Weasleys bustled around the large kitchen, dodging the plethora of identical red-heads whilst spells flew over the heads of the crowd. All of the family had gathered for the holidays. Christmas Eve 1995.

Suddenly the room began to shake. The musty china rattled in its cupboard and frightened gingers clutched to table tops. Mrs Weasley looked around to check her whole family was safe. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and of course Harry. Also there, confused as the rest, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Hermione, Mad-Eye. Everyone safe. The vibrations subsided and a loud thud in the hall way brought everyone to their senses. The crowd of fourteen raced apprehensively into the foyer of the grand building to find a tangle of lanky limbs and red hair. If they didn't know better it would a group of Weasleys!

Mad-Eye hobbled forwards and waved his ancient walking stick in their frightened faces.

'Who are you, and how did you get in here?' he growled at the teens. There was something about them, as if they had met before. An entrancingly beautiful blonde untangled herself from the jungle of bodies and step forwards.

'Hello, I'm Victoire. Nice to meet you.' She smiled easily and brightly. It was as if she didn't know she had spontaneously appeared in an impenetrable fortress.

'I'm not sure how we got into your house but I'm very sorry.' Victoire suddenly locked eyes with her father in the door way. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. 'Oh, Dad! Thank goodness you're here! What's going on?' The look of confusion and panic on Bill's face was clear. 'Wait, where are your… scars?' Bill slowly removed her arms from around his neck and stepped back, confusion written on his face.

'I'm really sorry… but I don't know you. You must have me confused with someone else. I'm…not your dad. I couldn't be, we're practically the same age!' Victoire started to notice that, although it definitely was her dad, he was much younger. His face was free of disfiguring scars and wrinkles at that. His hair showed no signs of greying and he had no wedding ring on his finger. Teddy stepped forward and went to touch her shoulder to show comfort but stopped himself at the last second and let his hand fall to his side. A red-headed young girl stepped forwards confidently.

'Woah… wait. What is the date? I'm Rose by the way.' she added on the end.

'Don't be stupid' grunted Mad-Eye. 'It's Christmas Eve. December the twenty-fourth 1995.' The teenagers took a double take as Rose exclaimed, 'no way…'

'The thing is…' said a startled Victoire. 'We might just be from the future.' It was everyone else's turn to double take as Mrs Weasley ushered the kids inside the kitchen. A sort of audience was set up where all the people from 1995 sat at the table and the teenagers from 2023 stood in a line, gaping at younger versions of their parents.

A young girl bounced forwards. 'Ooh, ooh! I have an idea!' Lily giggled. 'We tell you our names and a bit about ourselves and you have to guess who our parents are!' The adults were taken aback by her bubbly nature. 'Ooh,ooh! Let's go in age order! Me first!'

She cleared her throat as if preparing for a grand performance. 'Hi everyone! My name is Lily! I really like… urm… horses! Yeah, horses! I have a pony at home, she's called Nymphadora! What a nice name, right!'

'Hardly…' Tonks whispered under her breath.

'Now guess!' They somehow got the sense that this bubbly, superficial young girl could definitely cause you serious harm if she put her mind to it.

'Well, it's definitely Harry,' Sirius spoke up. 'Who else would call their daughter Lily?' The crowd nodded in agreement. 'What girls does Harry know that have red hair? Except Ginny of course but she doesn't count…wait…is it Ginny?' Fred and George burst into laughter at the thought.

'Maybe, in Ginny's dreams! No way would Harry sink that low!' Fred laughed aloud.

'Hey!' Lily yelled. 'That's my mum you're talking about! I don't think anyone would be sinking low for the captain of the Holyhead Harpies!' Fred and George stared in awe as Ginny blushed furiously and Harry choked on air.

'W-wait, what?' Harry stuttered as Ron bore holes in the back of his head with his glare.

'Just like Harry isn't it? Go for the girl with six older brothers, good move, Son!' Sirius chuckled. Six pairs of corn-flower blue eyes glared simultaneously at Sirius as he shrugged and took another sip of whiskey.

'Hold on' said George, 'Ginny is Captain of the HOLYHEAD HARPIES!'

'Well, she was' answered Lily, 'Before she had us.'

'Us?' Ginny chipped in, her ears a vivid red. 'There's more of you?!'

'That would be me' added James.

'Yes, the idiot who got us here!' cried Rose angrily.

'And me! I'm Al.'

'Woah! Harry's got a twin!'

'Alright, let's move this along, it's getting a bit boring!'

'As you all know, I'm Rose and this is my brother Hugo.' Hugo grunted a greeting as teenage boys tend to do. 'I'm Gryffindor prefect and Captain of the quidditch team, I play keeper. I also really like reading. Thanks.' Rose was very blunt and detached. 'Hi. I'm Hugo. I like chess.' Said Hugo with all of the charisma of a fourteen year old.

'She must be mine!' Hermione exclaimed as Ron simultaneously grunted,

'He must be mine.' A blush flew to each of their cheeks as everybody began to snigger.

'Ew, no way' groaned Ron, embarrassed. 'Then I'd have to kiss Hermione!' A fake laugh died out into an awkward silence.

'I don't see why not.' Said Rose. 'They do it all the time at home. Especially after an argument…'She winced.

'It's our turn now' Molly and Lucy stepped forwards. 'I'm Molly and this is Lucy and we're Percy and Audrey's daughters.'

'Molly!' Cried Mrs Weasley. 'Oh, my darling Percy comes back and names his daughter after me!'

'Wait…Dad left? When?'

'Just last year…' Mrs Weasley sniffed. 'He doesn't want anything to do with us…'

'Must have been during the war, we don't really talk about that, it gives Uncle Harry flashbacks…'

The room turned awkward and cold until Dominique cleared her throat and stepped forwards.

'What's up guys! I'm Dominique; call me Dom if you want. I like quidditch and I play chaser for Slytherin.' There was an uproar in the room as many shouted, 'WHAT, A WEASLEY IN SLYTHERIN!'

The teens looked confused and taken aback. 'What's wrong with Slytherin? Al's in Slytherin, so are Roxie, Louis and Scor!'

'Everyone knows that Slytherin is the evil house!' Spat Sirius.

'Well not any more, otherwise half of the family is evil!' Shouted Roxanne.

'So…' said Tonks, changing the subject. 'You're a very pretty girl Dom, do you have a boyfriend?' All of the teens burst into raucous laughter as Dominique explained.

'No, sorry, I don't. But I do have a girlfriend!' Arthur choked on his drink as the group spluttered. 'Oh, and Dad is Bill, as Vic already gave away, she's my sister. Bill stared at his two daughters with panic in his eyes.

'Hey, don't forget me!' Louis step forwards, shooting a wink towards the women in the audience. 'I'm your favourite son!'

'Aren't you my only son…' Bill said queasily.

'Details, details…' laughed Louis.

'So do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend…' Sirius slipped in.

'Well, I certainly don't have a boyfriend, but I'm not sure about the other one. Weez? Roxie? Do I have a girlfriend this week?'

'You sicken me.' Eloise muttered under her breath.

'I'm sorry' Joked Sirius. 'But what the hell is a "Weez"'

'That would be me.' Eloise stepped forward. 'I'm Eloise Finnegan, but everyone calls me Weez.'

'Finnegan? Is your dad called Seamus?' Asked Harry.

'The very same, you guys roomed together back in school right?' Harry nodded.

'Is it our turn Rox?' Freddie stepped forward took a bow and started. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Roxanne Weasley…' '…and Mr Freddie Weasley! Thank you, we'll be here all week.' The crowd sat in shocked silence as Fred and George laughed in the background.

'Alright, they must be one of ours! But I don't imagine that future me is so self-centred to name his child after himself, so it must be you Forge!'

'Who's the baby-mama?' George howled with laughter.

'Our baby-mama used to go by Angelina Johnson back in your day.'

'Really George? My girlfriend, really?'

'What can I say, maybe she figured out who's the most attractive twin!' They laughed loudly until Ginny hit them both over the head.

'Hey, the blonde in the corner almost looks like Malfoy!' Ron chuckled.

'That's because he is.' Said Rose. 'That's Scorpius Malfoy, my b-. That's Scorpius Malfoy.' Everyone looked awkwardly around the room and pretended they didn't hear, although Rose knew they did.

'What's a Malfoy doing here with you guys?' Ron growled. 'Does future me let dirty snakes into my house?'

'No, Uncle Ron. Everyone's ok with Scor, he's my best friend and he stays with us every Christmas.' answered Al cautiously.

'Ok! Who's next!' Said Mrs Weasley, moving the awkward conversation along.

'Urm… I guess that's me? I'm Alice. Longbottom.' Some of the adults smiled sadly at the thought of their old friend. 'I just left Hogwarts and I'm training to be a healer with my twin brother, Frank.'

'So, you're Neville's daughter' laughed Ron. 'How did he ever get a girl?' Alice glared at him.

'Mum owns the Leaky Cauldron and they had me when they were just 18. Even before Dad started working as a teacher at Hogwarts, he's deputy headmaster now!' The crowd was shocked by Neville's success.

'Wait, if he's deputy, what happened to Mcgonagall?' Asked Harry.

'Minnie's headmistress now, though she's getting on a bit!' James added.

'What happened to Albus? Dumbledore that is.' Asked Arthur.

'Everyone has to retire at some point.' Answered Teddy, tactfully. He had decided to avoid the trauma of telling their hosts about the various deaths that were to occur. This way he could spend some time with his parents for the first time, without having a day or two of tears to remember.

'What about you?' Tonks asked. 'You're the only one left. Nice hair by the way!'

'Urm…Hi. I'm Teddy.' All of the time travellers stood nervously awaiting the reunion. This was all Teddy had wanted since he could remember.

'Cool name! If I had a kid, I always wanted to call him that! After my dad, of course. So, are you a secret ginger under that bright blue? Is it Teddy Weasley?' Without thinking about it, Teddy's hair shifted to a sandy blonde that everyone recognised. 'Woah! I can do that too! And I thought it was only hereditary…' A breath caught in her throat. 'Wait…It can't be…Are you…mine?'

'Hi Mum' This was the first time these words had left his mouth.

'But you're really old. That means I must have you like next year? And I don't even have a boyfriend!'

'My full name is Teddy Remus…Lupin.'

'No it isn't.' Remus spoke for the first time. 'I would never do that. Not to Tonks, not to an innocent child. That would make you a werewolf…'

'I guess that's one thing that wasn't hereditary…'

'I have a son…I have a son…And he's completely healthy and safe.' Remus cracked a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

'Don't you mean…we have a son?' Remus' eyes widened as he remembered the other half of the equation. Never before had he even considered the prospect of a woman loving him. She had told him before, and he had politely responded that she was delusional and that no one could ever love him without getting hurt. Mentally and physically. Tonks squealed and ran up, throwing her arms around Teddy's neck. Remus sat on his chair wringing his hands and wondering what to do next as Sirius gave him a knowing glance in the corner of his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

The table had been magically extended and the chairs had been magically duplicated, all measures had been made to make the future guests comfortable. The curious hosts lined up to ask questions about their future. Some questions were simple and innocent and easily answered, for example, 'What's my job? Do I get rich?' but the answered because awkward and strained when Fred asked,

'So if George named his kid after me, where's my baby Georgie?' To which the teens stuttered for a few seconds until Teddy saved the day, 'You're what's known as a successful bachelor, there's no settling down for you!' He then awkwardly laughed to signify that the others should carry on with their conversations. He was determined that if he only ever got one day with his parents, there would be no tears. Only a day he would cherish for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile, Lily Potter was scheming. She had always had romance in her heart and prided herself entirely on the fact that she had finally convinced Scorpius to ask out Rose. Not that that had ended particularly well… But nevertheless, she vowed that before this trip was through, two couples would be back together and snogging in broom closets for the world to see. Well, the world wouldn't exactly see, them being in a cupboard and all, but you get the point. Also on her list was to get Albus and Weez together, I mean, he's not exactly subtle about those feelings, but that's a task for next week.

She remembered the first time Rose had admitted that she was in love with her best friend. Of course Lily had known a lot earlier, as had the entire school and its staff. She had only figured it out after Scorpius had gotten his first girlfriend. A posh tart called Adrianna. As if the name wasn't bad enough, she was often seen perched on Scorpius's lap at meal times, much to the discomfort of everyone around, Scorpius's numb knees and especially Rose. She sat and stared at them every mealtime across the room to the Slytherin table, until one day she leaned over to Lily sitting next to her and whispered, 'I've had an epiphany. I think I'm in love with my best friend.' To which Lily had replied, 'What? Al?', and then received a large bump on the back of her head with Rose's Ancient Runes book. 'Sweetie, the rest of us had this epiphany two years ago.' She then giggled to herself and vowed to have them together by the end of the week, starting with getting rid of the posh tart. But that's another story…

After the kissing incident, Teddy had been down on his knees apologising and begging for forgiveness as Victoire cried, but on the other hand Rose and Scorpius stood arguing about the fact that she refused to apologise for something that she had to do. Of course, the mistletoe had disappeared straight after the kiss and so the guilty couple had no proof of their innocence. In everyone's eyes, the kiss was not only incredibly wrong but also incredibly creepy, considering the fact of the age difference and the fact that they were practically related.

An idea struck Lily, perhaps the only way to get Rose to apologise to Scorpius and make up again was to recreate the incident of the posh tart… All she needed now was her own Adrianna Hedgecomb.

I couldn't be someone related or Rose might just hate them forever but also had to be someone pretty, and threatening and believable.

The grandfather clock was just striking six in the afternoon when Little Lily Potter skipped into the drawing room where Lucy Weasley sat talking and laughing with the pretty, threatening and totally believable Eloise Finnegan. Oh, this was going to be good.

'No'

This was the immediate answer.

'Well…I wouldn't answer so quickly, Miss Finnegan, unless you would like me to share with our whole delightful family the tale of last Christmas Eve , when you drank a little too much firewhiskey and tried to kiss Uncle Charlie!'

'WHAT?' spat Lucy, and then collapsed on the floor, clutching her sides laughing.

'Alright, I'll do it. But why did you have to tell Lucy?'

'Well, someone has to give you a makeover first!' Lucy's eyes gleamed with excitement and ideas buzzed around her head. 'But where will we get the clothes? We have none of our stuff here!'

'Well, she'll have to stay in those clothes, but I'm sure Mum and Aunt Hermione must have SOME make up!'

One hour and a lot of complaining later, Eloise walked down the majestic staircase and into the living room. On one side of the room, playing a heated game of wizards chess were Ron and Hugo as Scorpius sat watching, not aware of the attack soon to take place. Opposite, on the other side of the room was Hermione granger asking her brooding daughter if she could remember her mother's OWL results. Eloise was ready to pounce. She made a silent prayer to the ghost of Albus Dumbledore to forgive her when she comes up to heaven; right after Rose beats her to death. She slid her slender flame onto the sofa next to the blonde. A little too close for his liking, and hers.

'Hey Scor' she said in a sultry voice, loud enough to attract the attention of Rose, who stared at her with narrow eyes. She gulped.

'Are you having a good time? I like to have a good time…' This was the point at which Eloise Finnegan decided never to try to seduce someone ever again; she wasn't very good at it. 'I've noticed recently that your arms are getting really big…Must be all of that quidditch…' She stroked his bicep slowly, his eyebrow rose in alarm.

'Weez, what are you doing? Why do you have so much make up on?' The look on Rose's face was growing slowly less confused and more angry. For the finishing touch she decided to reach over and place her soft lips on his cold cheek.

Just at this moment, three things happened. Rose jumped to her feet in outrage. Hugo choked on his pumpkin juice. A small broken voice sounded from the open doorway.

'Scor?...How could you do this to me?' Albus turned and ran upstairs, giving one last glance to his best friend and the girl he was in love with. The gods of timing didn't seem to be smiling down on them today. The silence lasted somewhere between two seconds and three years. After the shock subsided, a raging Rose marched up to the couple and stood there, her lip quivering.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' Rose trembled with pure unadulterated rage. 'THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU JUST KISSED AND MY BEST FRIENDS HEART YOU JUST BROKE, YOU STUPID SLAG!'

Scorpius replied, just as angry, 'HEY! I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE! NOT SINCE YOU CHEATED ON ME RIGHT INFRONT OF MY EYES!'

'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS THE STUPID MISTLETOE!'

'THEN WHY WON'T YOU SAY SORRY?'

'BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'

'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!'

'THEN BELIEVE THIS!' Rose shouted, grabbing the back of his neck and crashing his lips to hers. For a second, he did not respond, but when she pulled him closer he replied with so much passion that they forgot what they were arguing about. It was then of course that Rose remembered that her father was in the room and they broke apart, panting, her face as red as her hair.

'I'm sorry' she whispered in his ear, as a startled Eloise ran upstairs to the room that Albus was sharing with his young father. No one saw the mischievous smile on Little Lily's face. It seems she had hit two birds with one stone.

Upstairs, Albus Severus Potter lay on his mattress on the floor. Not screaming, not crying, just laying there thinking. How could Scorpius do that to him? How could Scorpius do that to ROSE? A small smile came to his face as a picture of Rose hitting his ex-best friend in the face with a broomstick fleeted across his mind. The door creaked open and he could see a small fragment of the most beautiful face in the world. He rolled over on his bed and faced away from the door. He heard a small knocking on the wooden door and ignored it. The knocking came again, so he mumbled, 'come in'.

'You see, I'm a little confused.' She said, coming in but staying at the door. 'I can't think why me kissing Scorpius would upset you so much.' Albus rolled over and looked her in the eye.

'You're joking right? You can't seriously not know!'

'Know WHAT! It would only make sense if you fancied me or something, which is stupid because you're one of my best friends!' Albus felt like he had been punched in the face by a giant fist called friend-zone. 'Other than you fancying me, which is preposterous, I can't think of a single other reason!'

The door flew open and Scorpius burst into the room, ranting wildly.

'Al! I'm so sorry; it wasn't what it looked like! I didn't do anything! I know you're in love with her but…' He turned and saw her sitting there, her jaw dropped as Al slapped his own forehead. 'Weez! I didn't see you there…sorry?' The tension in the room was palpable.

'You're…you're in love with me? Me? In LOVE?' She slowly sat down on Harry's bed as Scorpius sat nervously on Ron's. Albus plucked up the courage to speak.

'Yes. I am. I know you like Scorpius now, it's fine. It's fine.'

'What? I don't like Sc-ohhh… THAT! I don't like Scorpius! That was Lily's idea: flirt with Scor, and Rose will get jealous so they can get back together!' The two boys sat dumbstruck.

'Was I just played?' asked Scorpius, amused.

'So, I just confessed my embarrassing unrequited feelings for nothing!' asked Albus, not amused. His cheeks flushed and he held his head in his hands.

'Well…I wouldn't say for nothing…' she said with a grin. 'And I wouldn't say unrequited either.' He looked up confused as she bent down and captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

'Well, I'll show myself out.' Scorpius awkwardly shuffled out of the cramped room. 'I've got my own girlfriend to be kissing. Guess Lily's plan worked after all!'

Soon four teens had new grins on their faces and new love in their eyes, and Lily only had one couple left! This one would be easy…

**Thanks very much for all of the reviews, favourites and follows, I won't push it down your throat, but I'd love any reviews and feedback you have!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was dinnertime at 12 Grimmauld Place and the time travellers were starting to miss their parents. This was not at all helped by the fact that their parents were sitting across the table from them. The room was busy with laughter and noise, bowls of mashed potato and gravy boats flew across the room, the hungry teens too lazy to ask someone to pass the mash. Albus and his new girlfriend held hands beneath the table. They hoped that if they kept it a secret for a while, they could spare the ridicule of Albus's raucous older brother. Due to the rather public 'snog-fest', (as some were now referring to it), everyone was aware of Scorpius and Rose's recent reunion.

No one was quite as aware of this fact as Teddy Lupin. It was fairly obvious to everyone with eyes, (not excluding Mad-Eye), that Teddy was missing his beautiful ex-girlfriend. Obvious perhaps because of his moping looks or maybe because the ends of his hair were turning a sickly yellow. Lily had hatched a plan. She knew that as soon as Victoire cracked they would be back together in a heartbeat, and Lily knew how to make people crack.

All of these distractions did not, however, stop James Sirius Potter from wandering behind his younger brothers chair and noticing his hand clasped with that of a pretty girl.

'Oh my God!' shouted James, pointing excitedly at their hands. 'Al and Weez are holding hands! They're going out!' Albus and Eloise quickly parted their hands as heat rose to their cheeks.

'No we weren't…' answered Albus weakly. 'We weren't!'

'Al and Weez, sitting in a tree…'

'Shut up, James.'

'K-I-S-S-'

'Shut. Up.'

'-I-N-G!'

'SHUT UP! Just because you can't get a girlfriend and I can!' The crowd looked around nervously. The room was silent until James broke it with his laughter.

'Hey! I've had girlfriends before! Me and Alice dated for almost a year in fifth year, remember!' Alice blushed at the memory.

'Yeah, until she dumped you!' Albus retorted. For a second it seemed as if he had struck a nerve.

'Actually, it was a completely mutual agreement that we would be better off as friends. Right, Alice?' It didn't seem like he wasn't trying to convince the others as much as himself.

From the minute he hit puberty to the minute she said yes, he had used the very traditional, 'James Potter', method of getting the girl he liked. Commonly referred to as stalking and harassment. As much as Alice used to loath the concept, what the girls of Hogwarts wouldn't do to be stalked and harassed by such a fine specimen. After getting her to say yes, using a method that can only be called hounding, he won her round, having a happy relationship for 11 months, 3 weeks and 6 days. Until Alice decided that her duties as Queen of Hogwarts were a bit too much and she became notorious as the girl who brutally dumped the hottest guy in Hogwarts the day before their anniversary. The rest is history.

In general, it wasn't a subject broadly spoken of in the Weasley household. And Albus was right when he thought he had hit a nerve. You see, it's much harder to get over the girl who got away, when she only 'got away' to a couple of houses down the road and comes over for brunch with the family every Sunday.

Similar to Teddy and Tonks, James was a master of disguise. Just not of his face, of his emotions. If anyone were to know that James Potter had anything vaguely resembling a feeling, the game would be over. And hence he vowed to never love another fair maiden again, as all tragic heroes do. He knew that he would rather feel nothing than another broken heart. The only women he needed in his life were his mother and the ones at the centre of a magazine. Preferably not at the same time.

Whilst James pondered his lost love, on the other side of the table a mischievous little devil with the face of an angel worked on her next scheme. Lily had always wondered why she had not been sorted into Slytherin to begin with, but she knew that these schemes would never work out without her Ravenclaw brains.

Later on in the evening, Lily had cornered her unsuspecting cousin, Freddie Weasley.

'Alright, can you or can you not replicate the mistletoe spell?' She tended to be fairly menacing for a young girl when put under the right circumstances.

'Yeah, sure!' Freddie had alarm in his eyes. 'Me and James will get on it right away.'

'No!' Lily stopped him. 'If James knows, the whole house will know. This is top secret.'

'Okay…But you have to tell me what it's for or I'm not doing a thing.' Freddie smirked.

'Alright… I'm trying to get Teddy and Victoire back together.' She whispered.

A mischievous smile lit up his face. 'I'll meet you back here in ten minutes!' He ran up the stairs to his make shift bedroom and set to work.

Ten minutes later and Lily had a plan. They would set up the mistletoe by a doorway so that when the unsuspecting couple went to go through the door, they would be stopped. Lily would have the rest of the gang behind the door so that when the plan got going, they could open the door and watch the romantic reunion.

The plan was laid, the time travelling teens were crouched behind the kitchen door, ears pressed to the wood. In the drawing room, Teddy sat playing a game of chess with his god brother, James, and Victoire sat across the room stealing glances at her ex-boyfriend whilst her best friend Alice painted her finger nails a pale shade of pink. The mistletoe had been hung and the teens waited with baited breath. Roxanne, who is great at impressions put on her best Grandma Weasley voice and shouted into the room, 'Can you come into the kitchen, dearies?', as the teens held their breath and waited for the moment, Lily heard footsteps approaching the door.

For a minute they heard incoherent mumbling through the thick oar doors and then a definite, 'We're stuck! Is that mistletoe?', from Teddy's low voice. They voices softly argued for a minute and then the voices went quiet and they could hear nothing. Lily nodded to Freddie to open the door on the count of three; so that they could watch the happy couple reunite.

Three…

Two…

One...

The door flew open to the view of the couple in a tight embrace. His hands were around her waist, pulling her closer and her's twisted in and out of his wild hair. They did not notice that anyone was watching them, even when the door to the drawing room slammed as Teddy and Victoire walked out.

James's name escaped Alice's lips for the first time in two years since she made the biggest mistake of her life. Their foreheads rested against each other's as they clasped each other's hands behind Alice's back. Lily slowly cleared her throat and James's eyes fluttered open, then widened as he saw the huge audience of gobsmacked family members.

James slowly retreated backwards up the first few steps, stuttering to the crowd, and himself, 'It was the mistletoe…didn't have a…urm…choice.' He then turned around and fled up the stairs as fast as he could. Alice stood, heartbroken at her rejection. She finally understood how she had made him feel just two years ago. She felt Victoire's small hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

Teddy was the first to speak, 'Can I ask, what just happened?'

'Well,' answered Lily, 'You see, we had made some more magic mistletoe to try and…urm…get you back together. But it seems the wrong people walked under it. Whoops?'

'WHOOPS!?' cried Alice in anguish, 'YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!' Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she ran upstairs to where no one would think to look for her.

A tear rolled down Victoire's cheek for her heartbroken best friend. She threw her arms around Teddy's neck and wept into his shoulder. She whispered softly, 'I still hate you, but right now I need you…', he whispered back, 'Darling, I always need you.' He couldn't see, but I small smile crept onto her face.

**Thanks for your faves and follows, review if you want **


	5. Chapter 5

When you think of a place where James Potter was least likely to spend his time, library was fairly high up on the list. As it happened, the Black family was quite keen on its literature. Because of this, 12 Grimmauld Place had an extensive selection of first editions and ancient scrolls, the room compared in size to that of the entirety of the Burrow, even after all of the extensions in recent years. This made it the ideal hiding place for an eighteen year old boy with a crushed ego and a broken heart. He was sitting on the floor between the shelves, 'Dark Magic' and 'Very Dark Magic', hugging his knees and teaching himself how not to cry. There had always been a little box of feeling in him with a padlock and chain. A little box of Alice. But the mistletoe was a key and Alice's smile was a sledgehammer.

Thinking about Alice was like a bad bruise. He kept touching it but it hurt every time, he always knew it would hurt but he couldn't help himself from making the same mistake, over and over.

Neither of them had been in any form of relationship since each other, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if she did. He had always assumed that she had gone off him, that he had been too arrogant or that he had just been too boring. That had hurt. But today, thinking for just a moment that she wanted him too, and then having it torn to shreds. Nothing could have hurt more.

He remembered the day that she had ended it. The Longbottom family had been invited for brunch on the last day of the summer holidays, one day before the first day of sixth year and their one year anniversary. He had hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and the families had sat down at the table together. It was the height of summer and so they were eating outside in the garden. Of course, their anniversary was a big topic of conversation, almost the only topic of conversation at that, but James didn't mind because it only reminded him of her and how they would be together forever. After dessert, they had taken a walk to the end of the extensive gardens. They held hands and talked about their future. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours of bliss.

She stopped and turned to him, 'James. I'm breaking up with you.'

He laughed and answered in playful sarcasm, 'Alright, sure, shall I go and get the divorce papers?'

'No, James. I don't want to be with you anymore.' His smile faded.

'What? Why?' A breath caught in his throat.

'I just…I…Don't love you anymore.'

'But our anniversary is tomorrow! I love you!'

'James, I'm sorry but I can't do this.' And with that she walked away, leaving him breathless and alone. This was the last time they had been alone together in two years, until today.

One of the things that they had bonded over initially was their shared hatred for books and reading. Which was why, coincidentally, they had both chosen the same hiding spot. As he sat in silence, wallowing in his misery, only one aisle over, Alice Longbottom sat wallowing in hers, between shelves reading, 'Very Dark Magic' and 'Extremely Dark Magic'.

She remembered the day that she had ended it, she remembered and she regretted with all of her heart. The Potters had invited her and her family for brunch on the last day of the summer holidays, one day before the first day of sixth year and their one year anniversary. When he kissed her on the cheek, her heart melted and she remembered why she loved him so much. He led her outside to the table where they sat together and he held her hand tightly. Their anniversary was only one day away and that was all anyone seemed to talk about. Relentless questions delving into their personal lives and jokes about her being the future Mrs Potter. James seemed to love the attention and didn't mind the pestering but at this point she realised that she didn't want to be Mrs Potter. She loved James but she couldn't spend the rest of her life being an accessory to the famous James Potter. She imagined herself walking down the halls at school and people saying, 'I don't know her name but it's definitely James Potter's girlfriend.' The parents rabbited on and James soaked up the glory but all she could picture was her death and a gravestone reading, 'In loving memory of James Potter's Girlfriend'. No. This would not be how she spent her life.

After dessert, James took her hand and they walked around the gardens. She walked in silence as he talked endlessly about their future. Finally, she snapped.

'James. I'm breaking up with you.'

They next thing she knew, she was running up to the house. She grabbed some floo powder from the fireplace as her family rushed after her concerned. Not until she lay in bed that night did she shed a single tear.

As she sat in the library two years later, she knew two things for certain. She was in love with James Potter. She could never be with him.

As much as she regretted not being able to be with James, she knew that she would never regret the decision that she made. If they were together then she would never be her own person and no one would ever see her as an individual. If she did she would grow to resent James and his family and she couldn't live with that.

On the far side of the library, the door creaked open and the footsteps of two giggling teens echoed across the room.

'Come on Scor! There's no one in here and there's no way my dad will walk in on here! We have a lot of catching up to do…'

'Don't you think we should be looking for James and Alice like the others?'

'Everyone's looking for them, they don't need us! Can't we just take a little break…'

The room fell suspiciously silent as James and Alice cringed in their respective hiding places. They didn't want to know what that silence meant.

The silence ended with heavy breathing.

'But Rose, I don't get it. Why did they break up if everyone says they loved each other so much? Did they just get bored of each other? I mean, James did say it was mutual.'

'Oh, don't believe that! Everyone knows the 'mutual breakup' is bullshit, Alice dumped his sorry arse for sure.' James winced, 'Freddie reckons he was pressuring her to have sex with him but Lily thinks he must have cheated on her. It must be something really embarrassing if neither of them will tell us. I mean, it's been two years and we still can't get anything out of them!'

James and Alice were both offended by the bold accusations, didn't they know that he loved her too much to do these things to her. He had tried to talk to her in the weeks following the sudden break up but he never seemed to be able to catch her alone. By the time the whole school had noticed the split and had started with the relentless questions, he had already pushed those feelings so deep within him that he no longer knew how he felt about her. That is, until today when his feet were glued to the floor and he looked upwards.

'I don't believe them though.' Rose added, 'I think I know what it must be.'

'Well then why don't you share because I'm dying to find out', spat James bitterly as he emerged from behind a bookcase.

Scorpius and Rose gasped in shock and immediately started to straighten their clothes and hair which included Scorpius swiftly picking up his shirt from the floor and coughing nervously.

'Look…James…What we said about you and…urm…we didn't…urm…sorry?' Rose spluttered, her face turning beet red. Alice sat in shock, not realising that she had been sitting only metres away from the person that she was thinking about.

'No, really! Tell me your theory, because I sure as hell don't know why she broke my heart!' James spat in rage.

'Calm down, mate' Scorpius put a comforting hand on James' trembling shoulder.

'Wait?' asked Rose curiously, 'you don't know why she broke up with you? At all? It actually wasn't mutual?'

'Of course it wasn't fucking MUTUAL! Why the FUCK would I break up with the most beautiful girl in the entire world! I was the happiest guy in the fucking WORLD, and she just turned around one day, told me that she didn't love me anymore and broke my heart into two!' James panted, 'So tell me, please… why did she do this to me?' They sat in silence as a tear rolled down Alice's cheek until Rose answered.

'Well, my dad told me one time. About this argument. This argument between your mum and dad before you were born. She tried to break up with him. Back when they were like, 19. Because she didn't want to be like. Like a trophy wife. Of course, he didn't let her and they were fine. But she was really worried. That her only achievement would be as Harry Potter's wife. Or something like that. I always thought that it might be something like that. There was always so much pressure on her because you were the most popular guy in school.

'You always were so smart Rose'. Their heads whipped around to see Alice leaning against a bookcase, mascara smeared down her face. 'Only you could have got it in one…'

'Alice! What are you doing in here?'

'I didn't think anyone would look for me here…'

'Me too…Guess that's one thing we have in common. Along with a shared hatred of libraries. Oh, and let's not forget the shared experience of you breaking my heart! '

'I had to do it! Can you imagine me spending the rest of my life as Mrs James Potter! I need my life to be more than just being with you!'

'But why couldn't you be yourself and still be with me! I know that you still love me, you have to still love me or I don't know how I'll live without you!'

'Well, you've survived without me for the last two years!'

'There's a difference between surviving and really living. Alice. Look at me.' Her eyes stayed fixed to the floor. 'If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me and that you don't want to be with me then I'll leave you alone. I'll avoid you at school and then after that, you'll never see me again.'

'No, James! That's not fair! Because you know that I love you and you know that I want to be with you but I just can't…'

'I know that? When was I supposed to figure this out? Was it somewhere between you brutally breaking my heart and you ignoring me for two years? Was that when I was supposed to figure it out?'

'How about today? When we kissed. YOU were the one that ran away! YOU were the one who rejected me in front of everyone we know!'

'You didn't have a choice but to kiss me! We were under the bloody mistletoe!'

'And what if I kissed you now?'

'What?'

'If I kissed you, right here, right now, would you believe that I love you?'

As James looked around, he realised that Scorpius and Rose had silently slipped out of the door and that they were alone at last. They walked towards each other, closer and closer, but a kiss never came. Because he already knew. He already knew that she loved him and all he needed now was to hold her in his arms for the first time in so long.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late at night and the ancient house was creaking gently as the future teens lay in bed on their first night in the past. They thought about how they might never make it home. Dominique wondered if she would ever meet her mysterious love from across the sea. Rose wondered if her parents would be worrying. James worried if his parents would kill him. Molly wondered if she would ever get to finish her newts. Lucy wondered if the guy she liked would have chosen someone else before she got back. Most of the teenagers worried that tomorrow was Christmas Day and they might not get any presents. But most of all, Teddy Lupin wondered if he had gone and ruined his life for good, if he couldn't get Victoire back then he didn't know what he would do with himself.

A grandfather clock's chime echoed through the house. One o'clock in the morning. Being the oldest, Teddy was the only person that got to sleep in a room on their own, which in retrospect was a bad idea because the creaking floors and gushing winds did not exactly ease him into a peaceful sleep. A particularly loud creak came and Teddy jumped, pulling his blanket around his chin like a child in a storm.

He squinted in the dark to check for intruders and found one. With a gasp he saw a shock of blonde hair illuminated in the moonlight.

'Vic?' He whispered into the darkness.

'I was scared. All of the noises. I didn't know where else to go…'

'It's fine, get in. I'm scared too…'

As he lay there with her in his arms for the first time in so long, he knew that there was no place in the world that he would rather be than here.

'You know I love you right? Ted? I was just angry and confused.' He kissed her temple and they drifted off to sleep together.

The next morning, Teddy woke with a start. Victoire must have left before he woke because his bed was cold and empty. She probably just didn't want to worry Alice. He quickly dressed before waltzing downstairs, a new spring in his step. He passed Molly on the stairs.

'What's got you all chipper, eh?'

'Oh, nothing much… Only the return of my one true love!' Nothing could tear the smile off of his face.

As he skipped into the kitchen, he saw Victoire making tea and talking with his Mum. That one still took getting used to. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

'Good morning Beautiful.' He whispered in her ear.

As quickly as the kiss itself came the slap that stung his face.

'Teddy! What the hell are you doing! I've told you, I can't forgive what you did to me!'

'Wait… What?' Teddy rubbed his sore cheek.

'You can't just march in here, turn on the charm and expect me to fall back into your arms!'

'But…but…'

'No. I'm not going to be a pathetic little girl any more. Why should I trust you ever again?'

'But what about last night?'

'What happened last night? We found James and Alice, we all went to bed and then came down to breakfast this morning, what are you on about?'

'I must have been dreaming.' He whispered under his breath, 'I must have been fucking dreaming…' He sat down on a kitchen chair with his head in his hands. 'That's really funny!' He shouted at no one in particular, 'Absolutely hilarious!' He broke down into a mess of tears as the whole family stood around, staring. His hair had turned jet black and his skin was an ashen grey. He stood up cautiously and walked slowly out of the door. The family stood by the door, shocked, as he climbed the stairs, his hands trembling with rage. As he climbed the stairs, at that moment Rose was descending the stairs, she stopped when she saw the tears on Teddy's face.

'Teddy! Are you alright?'

'Piss off Rose. I don't need your happiness to mock me now.'

'What? What's wrong?'

'It's not fair, is it? That your boyfriend of like, a week, forgave you, but my girlfriend of two fucking years! Can't figure it out that I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' He turned to face Victoire at the bottom of the stairs. 'Do you REALLY think, that if I were to cheat on you, which you KNOW I would never do, I'd do it with a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD who is practically my sister, and who has a boyfriend! Merlin! You are all denser than I thought!'

He turned and marched up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. The family stood in shock. No one said a word.

'Maybe… Urm…I'm going to go and talk to him.' Victoire broke the silence.

'Vic, no. He's angry, what if he hurts you!' Protested Louis.

'Don't be stupid, Lou. He wouldn't hurt me.' She ran up the stairs after him.

As Teddy lay face down on his bed, screaming into his pillow, he heard the same creak as he heard the night before. Except last time was a dream, and this time was a nightmare.

'Piss off James! I don't want to talk.'

'Urm, Teddy?' His head snapped around at the sound of her voice. 'I just wanted to see if you were okay, I mean, you're obviously not okay but are you like, alright?'

'Can I ask you a question, Victoire?'

'I can't remember the last time you called me Victoire…but yeah, sure, fire away.'

'What did I ever do to you to make you not trust me? I've done nothing but love you for the last two years, and for three years before that as well. We even live together! Why don't you believe me?'

'You see, a few days ago, I overheard some of the other girls at St Mungo's talking about me. They were saying about how everyone was saying that you were only with me until my cousins got older. So that you could have a richer or more famous girlfriend. Like Lily. Or…Rose.'

'And you believed them! Lily's fourteen! They're both practically my sisters and you actually believed that! You know, the day that it happened, I was planning on proposing! I can't believe this! You really think that I would do that to you! You really think that ROSE would do that to you?'

'I'm sorry! But I d- wait. Did you just say you were going to propose?'

'When me and Rose got stuck under that stupid mistletoe, she was helping me to plan the bloody thing! I mean, I've still got the bloody ring in my pocket!' Teddy put his hand in his jacket pocket and brought out a small box.

Victoire gasped, 'Is that actually? Merlin! Can I see it?' He revealed a beautiful diamond ring. 'Wow… You can afford this on Hogwarts fees?'

'Well…my Christmas present from Harry was a bit of help with the money… But I did pick it out myself, with the help of Rose…I guess I'll have to give it back now.'

'Urm…Do you think I could try it on? Just to see how it looks.'

'Sure, why not.' _"And then why don't you rip out my heart and stamp on it"_ He thought. He could feel his heart aching in his chest as she slid the ring onto her finger and held it up to the light.

'Wow… It's beautiful… And it fits perfectly!'

'Yeah, that's because it was made for you.'

'Oh. What are you going to do with it now?'

'Well, I was thinking about giving it to Rose, she just turned 16, we can get married if we want!' She hit him playfully on the arm.

'Be serious!' She laughed.

'I'll probably sell it, I'll need all the money I can get if I'm going to buy myself a new flat. There's one free next to ours, would that be awkward? I mean, I can't move that far, I still have to be in Hogsmeade to get to work on time. Or maybe they'll let me stay in the castle?'

'No, you can keep the flat, I was thinking about moving back in with my parents for a while. Recollect myself and stuff.'

'Of course, we're assuming that we will ever get back home.' A comfortable silence fell.

'Teddy?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think our parents have noticed that we're gone? Do you think that they're worried?'

'Well, if you think about it, we're travelling in time. If we get transported back to the future, we might get back at the same time we left, and they'll still be at the party. So they won't even know that we're gone.'

'I guess.'

The silence fell again.

The ring was still on Victoire's finger and as they sat and stared at the sparkling diamond.

'Teddy?'

'Yeah?'

'Why are we breaking up?'

'Huh?'

'We've just talked it over, we both know that we've both made mistakes and we're both sorry, so why are we still breaking up?'

'We're breaking up because you don't trust me.'

'Yes, I do'

'No, you don't. If you trusted me, you would have believed me when I said that I didn't do anything wrong.'

'Just because I was paranoid and upset doesn't mean I don't trust you, the only reason we are breaking up is because you don't love me anymore.'

'Are you kidding? I've spent the last few days begging on my knees telling you that I love you! The only reason we're breaking up is because YOU don't love ME!'

'Of course I still love you! I'm wearing the bloody ring aren't I! And I've just decided that I'm not giving it back!'

'You can't just take it, Vic! It's very expensive and that's stealing!'

'It's not stealing if you give it to me.'

'Why would I give my ex-girlfriend an engagement ring?'

'You're right. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore.' Teddy swore he could hear his heart break.

'You know what, Teddy? I think I'd quite like to be your fiancé!'

'And what if I don't want to be yours?'

'Then you have no choice.' She laughed, 'We're getting married whether you like it or not.'

They both laughed as he slid his arms around her waist.

'You're right.' He whispered in her ear, 'I don't think I have a choice. You'll have to tie me up and drag me down the aisle. You'll have to force me to say 'I do'. And when the vicar says, 'You may now kiss the bride', you'll have to force me to do this…' He leaned forwards and kissed her gently on the lips. His hair slowly returned to his vibrant blue as they sat on his bed, laughing and smiling and joking as if nothing had ever happened.

Outside their bedroom door, curious teenagers pumped their fists in the air and silently celebrated the reunions. Lily was so glad that Fred and George had enough polyjuice potion to make her look like Victoire for a night and make Teddy think he were dreaming, who knew it would turn out so well. How she loved manipulating love.


End file.
